One Day At A Time
by SarBear98
Summary: Mike finds out he has a daughter what will Kate say to make things better?
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why of all places did she have to be placed here aboard HMAS Hammersley where her old flame was now her Commanding Officer one 'Mike Flynn'. How was she supposed to work with someone she used to share a bed with at ADFA he was her teacher then and they had a brief relationship but one morning he was gone left with nothing but a note not even an explanation as to why just saying 'Goodbye'.

Then 7 years later she gets posted under him as his Executive Officer. Seeing him again brought up alot of unwanted feelings, on her first night aboard Mike stopped her in the middle of the hallway

"Look Kate, I haven't had a chance to talk to you privately since you joined us, as you know when we met last on the course I never expected we'd end up on the same ship you being a big ship kind of person and me being wedded to Patrol boats"

"Yes your right I am a big ship sort of person" she replied trying not to sound agitated.

"As for anything else that may have happened between us I'm sure two professionals can work together Sir" she said putting a emphasis on the Sir

"Yes I'm sure" he said abit upset as to her just dismissing what they had in the past. Walking back into her cabin she slammed the door and flopped into her rack.

Having gone back to his cabin Mike sat at his desk, he pulled out a book he kept in his draw as he opened it a picture fell out it was a photo of him and Kate at the beach back from when their time together at ADFA they looked so happy, they were very happy until he went and screwed it up by leaving her without an explanation.

"Oh god Kate why did I leave you" he said as he put the photo back in his book and threw it in his draw. Getting out of his chair he headed up to the bridge

"Captain has the ship" he said getting in the Captains chair. As he did Nav left to go down to her cabin that she shared with Kate, walking in she could hear a faint crying from the Bathroom

"X, you ok" she asked knocking on the bathroom door,

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec" she replied as she unlocked the door and walked out an sat on her rack.

"I'm fine Nav really" she answered wipping her eyes

"Kate you can tell me" Nav said touching Kate's shoulder

"Nothing to worry about honestly, just missing home" Kate answered shifting off her bed.

"As long as your fine"

"Yep great" she replied getting ready to do her watch

"Night X" Nav answered getting into her rack

"Night" Kate aswered closing the door behind her and walked upto the bridge. Walking into the bridge, Mike turned around in his chair noticing her red puffy eyes from crying. Kate could feel him watching her but she tried to ignore him sitting down at the Navigator seat Kate turned around so her back was facing him, pulling out a small photo kate rubbed her thumb across the edge. In the photo there was Kate and a small girl she had blonde pigtails and had beautiful Blue eyes. Unknown to Kate, Mike was standing behind her until he spoke

"Who's that?" he asked wondering who the little girl was and why she looked so much like Kate.

"Oh um her name is Melissa" Kate answered handing him the small photo.

Something clicked inside Mike he felt an instant connection to the small girl, she had his eyes.

"Kate how old is Melissa?" trying to avoid the question Kate looked out to sea as she knew he had relised that this young girl may be his daughter

"She's 6, turns 7 in May" Kate answered handing Kate back the photo, he asked quietly

"Kate"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kate answered putting the photo back in her pocket.

"XO has the ship I'll be in my cabin" Mike said as he stormed off the bridge, mike having left the bridge kate was alone she couldn't hold in the tears anymore and began to cry hysterically.

Once in his cabin Mike doesn't know how to feel he could possibly have a daughter he knew nothing about but Kate didn't confirm it either, he knew what he needed to do he needed to confront her on shore leave.

Kate having gotten herself finally under control she finished tthe rest of her watching thinking about what Mike would do if he knew that Melissa was really his little girl.

Would he be mad?


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving back at Base Kate could see her Best Friend Jewel standing at the docks with her little girl hand in hand, she smiled coming home was always the best part of her ending a Patrol because she got to see her little girl hold her in her arms.

She found out that she was Pregnant 3 months after Mike left her, at first she was going to terminate but found out she was too far along. Getting to have a peice of Mike always with her was heart breaking but when she gave birth to her beautiful baby girl she fell instantly in love with her she couldn't imagine her not being in her life she wanted to tell Mike but he had left her and she had no Idea where he was until now.

Having collected her things from her cabin she continued to leave the boat and walked over the where her daughter was standing.

"Hey Mummy" Melissa screamed as she ran up to her Mum giving her a big hug,

"Hey Chicken" Kate said hugging her back,

"I missed you Mummy" Melissa said hugging her tighter

"I missed you to baby, but can you let Mummy go sheshe can't breathe" said kate looking at Jewel.

Jewel laughed "Hey Kate" she said hugging her "Hey Jewel" she said hugging her back.

Unknown to Kate, Mike was watching the little girl realizing she looked alot like him as well as Kate.

"Kate who's that?" Jewel asked silently pointing to where mike was standing

"Oh that's the CO Mike Flynn" she whispered back walking towards the car

"Wait the Mike Flynn as in?"

"Yes" Kate quicly stopped her as her daughter was there. Buckling Melissa into the car she shut the door

"Look Jewel I've told Melissa everything about her Dad including his name, except I haven't told her that I work with him now, I told her I haven't seen him since he left ADFA" Kate said smiling at Jewel

"Ok I won't say anything" Jewel said hugging her Best Friend. Both getting into the car Kate turned on the ignition and headed home without realizing Mike was following behind.

Wanting answers Mike left the bridge and raced down to his car he slowly followed Kate back to her place without her knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping Jewel off at her house Kate went home, getting Melissa out of the car who had fallen asleep she picked her up and locked the car behind her and began to walk to the front door when she heard a voice behind her

"Kate.." Mike said softly

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Kate..."

Kate nodded she knew this day would come and she was terrified,

"Ok, just let me put her to bed" Kate replied rubbing Melissa's back. Unlocking the door and walking in she motioned for Mike to go to the couch she headed towards Melissa's room putting her in bed she kissed her forehead and shut the door behind her as she walked out into the lounge where Mike was waiting on the arm chair.

She sat down on the couch mike opposite her in the arm chair

"So..." kate started saying

"Kate, I need to know is she mine?" he began saying

"Yes, and before you say anything she know's about you she know's who her father is"Mike smiled

"You told her about me?" he asked moving closer

"Of course I did I wanted her to know who her father was even if he did leave me" she said shuffling away

"Kate I didn't have a choice I got mmoved to a Patrol boat" Mike atarted saying but was cut off by Kate

"I don't care! you left me you left us, alone nothing but a note" kate yelled.

"When did you find out?" he asked

"3 months after you left" she answered unaware that her daughter was now awake and standing in the hallway listening into the conversation her Mum and this man were having.

"I think you should leave Mike" kate said pointing to the door tears in her eyes,

"Kate please! I have a right to know my daughter" he said coldly

"You left! you don't deserve to know her" kate said crying.

Melissa came running out and hugged her Mum, "Mummmy are you ok?" she asked starting to tear up herself.

"I'm ok baby don't worry" kate said kissing her head

"Why is he yelling at you!" Melissa asked pointing at Mike.

"It's fine sweetie this is Mike Flynn, he's my boss on Hammersely" she said pushing a peice of hair behind her ear.

The name having sounded familiar she asked "Wait... that's my Dad's name, but you said you didn't know where my Daddy was!" yelling at her mum Melissa was angry she ran off and slammed her bedroom door

"Great" kate said sitting down on the couch crying. Bending down in front of her Mike grabbed her hands

"Kate I'm so sorry" he said reaching up and caressing her cheek "It's fine I should have told her ages ago" kate said wiping a tear away from her cheek. Kate got up off the couch and walked over to the window looking out she didn't register Mike come up behind her,

"Kate.." he started saying but decided he'd try a different way to get her to listen to him.

Mike moved her hair to one side and started placing gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck, he could feel Kate's breathing slow "Mike please" she started saying but he moved his hands to her hips, slowly he turned her around to face him he leant in and kissed her lips softly which set something off inside both of them, picking Kate up by the waist he sat her on the bench he slowly started to kiss her from her neck up to her lips just centimeters away kate closed the distance and kissed Mike passionately before things got to intense kate hoped off the bench and walked mike towards her bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning when Kate woke expecting to find Mike on the other side of the bed, she was upset to see the spot vaccated and cold which meant he has been gone awhile. Getting up to check on Melissa to make sure she was ok after yesterday, getting dressed she went and knocked on Melissa's bedroom door, there was no answer she opened it slowly and noticed she wasn't in her bed she started to freak out until she heard a small laugh coming from the kitchen. Walking through the hallway Kate was surprised by what she saw Mike and Melissa were making breakfast laughing away,

I wonder when that happened she thought but was brought out of her thoughts when her daughter came running up to her giving her a hug.

"Morning Mummy" she said pulling away from the hug

"Morning Pumpkin" she said looking a mike,

Melissa went and sat back down at the bench "Daddy's making Pancakes, I'm in charge of flipping them" she said with a huge grin. Walking over to Mike kate started making herself a coffee "So.. Daddy when did that start?" she asked as he came up beside her with a mug for himself, "This morning, it was quite unexpected" Mike said as he poured his coffee. Kate turned to him with tears in her eyes "I've dreamt of this moment" she said wiping away a single tear, "Me too except I didn't know I'd miss out on the Pregnancy/Baby/Toddler part" mike said caressing her cheek, Melissa having been distracted on the Pancakes mike leaned in and kissed kate softly having broken away for air kate whispered with hope "Maybe next time you will be there?" she kissed him back as Melissa looked up "Ewww, Daddy the Pancakes are ready" she said with a disgusted look on her face that she caught her parents kissing.Kate laughed at her daughter "Bossy just like her Mum" mike sniggered kissing kate on the cheek.

All sitting round the table to eat breakfast Melissa started grilling her parents "Are you and Daddy getting back together?" she asked looking at her Mum. Choking on his pancake mike looked at kate "Um well it's complicated sweetie" kate said looking at mike. Shrugging her shoulders Melissa answered "If you and Daddy were to get back together could I have a baby Brother or Sister" this time it was Kate who Choked on her pancake mike just sat there laughing he didn't know what to say.

"We'll see, now finish your breakfast and go get dressed for school" kate answered. Doing as she was told Melissa finished off her breakfast and went and got dressed.

Clearing the plates away Kate said to Mike "Thanks for the backup" as she did mike pulled her down onto his lap kissing her neck he said "Kate I want to be with you, I want to be a family"

"Mike I.." before she could continue mike kissed her passionately, walking into the kitchen to let her Mum know she was ready she caught her mum and dad in a Passionate kiss,

"Mummy!" she said which pulled kate out of her daze from mike kissing her

"Sorry Pumpkin, I'll just just get my shoes on" kate said as she walked to her bedroomon her way back she stoped halfway down the hallway hearing Melissa and Mike talking

"Daddy, will you be here when I come home from school?" she asked sitting in Mike's lap, "Of course Pumpkin" he replied giving her a warm hug "I love you Daddy" replied Melissa as she hoped off his lap "Love you to Kiddo" he said giving her a kiss on the head.Kate walked in with tears in her eyes "Ready to go Mel?" she asked looking at Mike

"Yep ready Mummy"

"Ok go wait in the car I'll be out in a minute" she replied giving her the keys.

"Mike did you mean it when you said you'd be here when she gets home?" kate asked wrapping her arms around his neck "I did, yes" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist. Both lost in each other's eyes they only just heard the horn from the car and a "HURRY UP MUMMY!" Kate laughed "I better go I won't be long" she said pulling away, pulling at her arm as she pulled mike pulled her back and gave her a quick kiss "See you soon" he said giving her one last kiss. Kate walked out the door and as she did so she winked at mike, getting into the car she left to take Melissa to school


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving home after dropping Melissa off at school Kate entered her house and felt a pair of strong arms around her waist

"I missed you" Mike said kissing her neck

"Mike I was only gone for 20 minutes" she answered trying to pull free and walk towards the couch.

"And that was far to long" he said as he moved them towards the couch and sat down pulling kate onto his lap "Mike" she started saying but couldn't concentrate because mike was placing kisses along her neck, letting out a soft moan, mike reached inside of her shirt and under her bra caressing the underside of her left breast she let out a small moan

"Mike I can't I need to clean up before Melissa comes home" she said trying to move.

Mike having flipped them and pinned her to the couch "Just getting a little practice in for that baby sister or brother Melissa requested" he said now kissing her lips "Oh you cheeky devil" she said as she placed a longing kiss against her soft lips. Having moved so he wasn't crushing her Kate found her chance to escape she headed for the bedroom mike hot on her heels stripping himself of his clothes along the way he caught up with her and picked her up carring her into the ensuite he removed her clothes and turned on the shower, catching onto what mike wanted she answered "Care to have a little fun sailor?" she said as she stepped into the shower with him.

After haveing there fun they exited the bathroom Mike wrapped a towel around Kate placing a kiss on her shoulder, mike wrappped a towel around himself and sat on the bed

"Kate... When I left 7 years ago and I didn't say goodbye" he started saying "I remember" she said trying to hold back the tears "I want to explain"

"You don't need to explain, honestly" she said now sitting on the bed next to him

"I want too" he said interlocking his hand with Kate's

"I didn't just leave because I was being transferred if it was I would have said goodbye" he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb

"Then why didn't you say goodbye?" she asked placing her free hand on there interlocked hands

"Because I was scared, I was falling deeply and madly in love with you" he said getting off the bed and walking to where he's clothes were he pulled out something he walked back to Kate and leaned down in front of her "Kate" she started crying realizing what it was

"I know it's not a romantic dinner or something fancy but I've this since we first met at ADFA, I love you so much Kate will you marry me?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Yes,Yes!" she said leaning down and kissing him softly, mike grabbed her left hand and slowly pushed it on her ring finger "It fits perfectly" she said kissing him he smiled kissing her back

"I love you Kate" he said as he got up and pulled her into a hug they stayed like this for what felt like hours but was only minutes both not wanting to loose each others touch.

Eventually they broke apart and got dressed, sitting in the lounge snuggled together was how Melissa found them when she got home from school.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into Navcom the following day Mike wanted to talk to Steve Marshal about getting a transfer so that he can be with Kate. He snuck away while Kate was sleeping.

Waking up Kate could feel the spot next to her was empty no Mike however there was a note '**Kate, I've gone to Navcom to speak to Marshal about our relationship and hopefully ask for a transfer. I love you! Mike xoxo**' Kate was finally glad that Mike was taking there relationship seriously. Having been brought out of her thoughts by Melissa jumping on the bed telling her Mum it was time for school.

Back at Navcom Mike was in Steve's office

"So Mike, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Well Sir, I want a transfer"

"Why's that Mike?"

"Sir I'm getting Married and I want a shore posting"

"Wow, Um Congratulations Mike, who's the lucky lady?"

"Kate Sir, we have a daughter and were getting Married" Mike answered looking at the floor

"WHAT! You do relise you've broken Navy Regulations Mike!" Steve answered slamming his fist on the desk.

"Yes Sir, but I'd do anything for Kate even if that meant a shore posting"

"I understand that Mike you've broken the rules.., how old is your daughter?" steve asked afraid of what the answer is going to be.

"She's turning 7 in May Sir" Mike answered not willing to look at Steve.

"7!" he said surprised

"Yes Sir"

"How long have you been together?"

"We first met 7 years ago then I left to be on Hammersely Kate found out 3 months after I left that she was Pregnant she didn't know where I was, we've only just started things up again when I found out about Melissa my daughter. Sir I love Kate she's the one if there's anything you can do I'd really appreciate it" Mike said wiping a tear from his cheek,

"I'll see what I can do ok, now you go home be with your family"

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir"

Arriving home around 4pm Mike could hear singing coming from the kitchenthere he saw his beautiful Fiance and daughter singing and dancing along to 'ABBA' they looked so happy. Kate was making Lasagna for tea it was cooking in the oven and filled the house with a yummy smell "Something smells yummyyummy" he said breaking them out of there dancing and singing "Daddy!" yelled Melissa as she ran up to him, "Hey Pumpkin" he said giving her a hug, Kate watching from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Mike gave Kate a kiss on the cheek

"Hey how'd it go at Navcom?" Kate asked, Melissa having gone into her room to play before Dinner. "Well Steves pissed as you'd expect, but he's gonna see what he can do nothing is going to stopbus this time Kate" he said giving her a hug.

"Well I guess we'll just wait and see what he says" she said giving him a kiss.

"Kate if Steve Can't transfer me off?" Mike asked with a worry in his voice "We'll talk about it if it comes to that" Kate said getting the Lasanga out of the oven "Melissa! Tea" yelled Kate as she placed the Lasagna on the table.

Later that night while Kate and Mike were laying in bed, Melissa sound asleep in her room.

"Kate you relise were going to have tontell the crew when I get a transfer"

"Yeah I know" she said snuggling deeper into Mike. Just as they were about to dose off Mike's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Mike it's Steve, sorry to do this to you but Hammersley has been crash sailed theres a problem in the Arafura Sea"

"Ok Steve we'll be there soon"

"Hammersley needs to leave port at 02:00" glancing at the clock Mike read 12:00 looking at Kate she knew exactly what he Steve was saying. Kate whispered "I'll ring Jewel"

"Yes Sir we'll leave right away to get the supplies on board"

"Fair winds Mike"

"Bye Steve" Mike hanged up the phone and started getting his and Kate's bag ready meanwhile Kate was in the kitchen ringing Jewel "Hey Jewel it's Kate"

"Hey Kate, How's it going?"

"Not good we've been crash sailed could please come over and look after Melissa for me when I'm out at Sea?"

"Sure thing I can be there in 10minutes"

"Thanks so much your a lifesaver!"

"No problem see you soon"

"Bye" Kate hanged up the phone and walked back into the bedroom, "Jewel will be here in 10" she said throwing her phone on the bed and stripping off her shirt, Mike staring at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking "No Mike..we don't have time" she said throwing on her navy shirt and changing into her navy pants, Mike having gotten changed in the bathroom because he couldn't trust himself around Kate.

Having gotten changed and packed there things Kate turned to Mike "You have to go" she said putting her hands on his chest

"Why?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"Because the crew don't know about us and your the boss you having to be there before everyone else" she said giving him a quick hug.

"Ok I'll leave but I want a kiss first I won't be able to hold you on Patrol" he said leaning in kissing her softly.

Jewel having walked in didn't relise Kate had company "Oh Sorry.."

"It's ok he's leaving" Kate said kissing him quickly, mike whispered in her ear "I love you" as he left.

"Sorry Jewel for making you come over so late" Kate said after Mike left.

"It's ok kate I understand it's the job"

"I don't know how long this Patrol is but my Credit card is on the table an can you let Melissa know Daddy and I will call her when we get the chance an we'll see her soon"

"Will do Kate safe travels" she said as Kate walked out the front door leaving in her car.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike arrived early to Hammersley just as the supplies were being loaded on board, the crew started to arrive around 01:30 Kate and Nav were the first to arrive followed by Swain and Dutchy. Mike was up on the bridge when Kate walked in everyone else getting ready. They were the only ones on the Bridge

"Sir, everyone is on board we're ready to go when you are" Kate said smiling at Mike walking a little closer to kate mike gave her a soft kiss just as Nav walked in he pulled away reluctantly.

"Morning Sir, X did you have a good shore leave?"

"It was wonderful Nav" Kate replied winking at Mike

"It was great thanks Nav" mike answered as he brushed past kate slightly touching her hand feeling her engagement ring when Nav wasn't looked he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "XO has the ship I'll be in my cabin informing Navcom where ready to leave" said Mike as he left the bridge.

"I have the ship" Kate replied sitting in the Captains chair, "So X anything eventful happen on shore leave?" Nav asked having noticed her ring. She didn't even know Kate was dating

"Not really, just spent it at home with Melissa"

Nav was the only one that knew Kate had a daughter because kate had a photo of her in their cabin that they shared Nav asked about her Dad once but Kate said he wasn't in the picture that he left her before she found out.

"She would have enjoyed that" Nav said

"Yeah she did dosen't like it when I'm out at sea though" kate said fiddling with her ring. Walking over to kate nav grabbed her hand "SO! When did this happen!?" whe asked excitedly "Oh, um over shore leave and before you ask I'm not telling you who he is" kate said taking off her ring and putting it on her chqins with her dog tags around her neck.

"Fair enough I bet Melissa is excited to have a Dad now" Nav said

"Yeah she's super excited to have her dad back" having relised what kate said Nav was about to ask her about it but Dutchy and Swain walked into the bridge "X, Nav" they both said taking there necessary seats.

The day went relatively slow until they reached a stranded boat Mike came up onto the bridge

"Prepare a boarding party X"

"Yes Sir, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" kate said over the radio.

As Kate went to leave to do the boarding Mike softly touched her arm "Be careful Kate we dont know what kinda of people are on the boat" unaware Nav had seen there breif moment.

The boarding party went well the boat had just run out of fuel. Back aboard Hammersely Nav confronted Kate in the galley "What's going on between you and the boss? startled kate nearly dropped her coffee she was making. "What do you mean?" she asked acting like she had no idea "You know what I mean, you and the both normally bite eachs others head off and now your acting strange around each other" Nav said pointing between kate and towards the CO cabin, "Nothing going on" Kate said smiling exscaping back to the bridge for her watch to avoid more of Nav's questions.

Back in Mike's cabin he'd just finished on the phone with Steve being told that Hammersely had to be out for another 3 months for there Patrol having made his way up to the bridge he made the announcement to the crew no one was happy about being out at sea that long especially Mike and Kate.

Having finished telling everyone, mike walked up to kate "Can I have a quick word in my cabin kate?"

"Um, yep Nav you have the ship" kate said following Mike to his cabin. Once inside Mike's cabin he sat down at his desk and pulled kate into his lap, "So what's up?" she asked "Just wanted a little alone time with my Fiance" he answered placing small kisses along her neck "Mike we.." but was cut off by mike placing a soft kiss against her lips pushing his hand inside Kate uniform he started to caress the underside of breast suddenly kate started feeling quiezy she jumped off Mike's lap and raced into his bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Leaving mike sitting at desk very confused after a couple of seconds he went in to check on katekate "Kate?" he said bending down rubbing her back while slumped over the toilet Kate had a feeling that she knew exactly why she had been sick how would mike react if he there was a possibility that she was Pregnant...


	8. Chapter 8

"Kate how long have you been feeling sick" he asked grabbing a cool face washer for her to wipe her face cool

"Since last week" she said avoiding his gaze as she knew he was upset she didn't tell him "Kate, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"Why?" mike asked now walking her out of bathroom and sitting beside her on the bed

"I think I might be Pregnant.." Kate said refusing to look at him

"What?"

"I said I think I might be Pregnant"

"Kate I.." but he was cut off by Swain requesting him to come to the bridge through the loud speaker, giving her a apologetic smile he left his cabin and headed to the bridge.

Heading back to her Cabin Kate layed down in her rack and began to cry she had always imagined this moment when she was Pregnant with Melissa. She was worried what Mike would say, he never knew when she was Pregnant with Melissa because he left, what would he have said if he knew about her when she found herself. If Mike never knew of Melissa would he want this child? There was only one way to find out she needed to take the test to put her and Mike's mind at reast.

Away with her thoughts she didn't hear her cabin door open, or even someone saysaying her name she didn't know he was there until she felt a hand on her hip

"Kate?, why are you crying" mike asked as he shifted on her rack pulling her close to him so her head was resting on his chest

"What if I am Pregnant are we really ready for that step, we only just got back together a month ago" mike cuddled her tighter as he began to tear up

"Would you still have wanted Melissa if you knew about her from day 1?"

"Of course I would Kate just because I didn't know about her doesn't mean I dont love her any less"

"What about now if I am Pregnant?" kate asked now looking up at mike

"Then we will raise him or her together this time" mike said placing a kiss on her nose

"I love you so much" she said placing a hand on his cheek "And I love you Kate" he said leaning down placing a longing kiss on her lips, before both of them knew it they were kissing Passionately, unbuttoning each others shirt's.

Both of them lost within one another they didn't hear Nav enter until they heard her speak "OMG!" both coming out of there spell looked at Nav

"Um, right get some rest before your watch X" Mike said acting like nothing happened hoping off Kate's rack and doing his shirt up as he walked out he winked at kate and mouthed the words 'good luck'.

Kate now doing up her own shirt and slightly blushing from Nav having caught her and Mike. "I knew it!" Nav said shutting the door to their cabin and sitting down next to her "Nav you can't tell anyone!" said kate begging her "Don't worry kate your secret's safe with me but.., I have one question is the boss Melissa's Dad?"

"Yes" kate answered

"Does he know?" Nav asked worried she was over stepping it a bit.

"Yes, he found out on our last Patrol we've been together since, Mike has asked Steve for a shore posting. 7 years ago when I found out I was Pregnant with Melissa he had left 3 months before I didn't know where he was so I never told him" kate said tears forming in her eyes

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry" Nav said as she moved to give her a hug.

"And now I may be Pregnant again and I'm worried Mike might not want this baby" kate said placing her hand on her abdomen "Are you 100% sure your Pregnant?" Nav asked curiously

"I haven't taken a test it's just the vomiting and nausea like I got with Melissa so I just kinda suspected"

"Kate you need to do a test just so you know" Nav said rummaging through her draw "Swain keeps these in here as we're the only Women aboard" she said handing kate the pregnancy test.

Walking out from the bathroom 5 minutes later kate placed the test on the desk "Now we wait" said Nav getting ready to leave "Stay with me please!" kate said grabbing her hand. Sitting back down Nav said "It will be fine Kate, Mike will be there for you this time it won't be like last time if it's positive" "Thanks Nav" kate said squeezing her hand for comfort. When the time came to check the test, kate moved off her rack to look at the test looking back at Nav she said the words she'd been scared of "It's Positive" sitting back down next to Nav she embraced her in a comforting hug.

Now all she had to do was tell Mike...


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later after having comforted Kate, Nav made her way up to the bridge Mike havinf spun around in his chair thinking it was Kate was entering. Nav having seen the hurt in his eyes walked over to the CO and whispered to him "Go down and see Kate, I'll look after the ship"

"Thanks Nav" he said as he got up to leave.

Making his way to Kate's cabin he knocked softly on the door before entering after having heard a faint 'come in' from Kate. As he entered he saw kate sitting on her rack knees up to her chin, he walked over shutting the door behind him as he walked over to kate he noticed the Pregnancy stick on her desk

"Kate?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Pulling her close to him for comfort kate blurted out the two words she'd been dreading "I'm Pregnant" she said looking at Mike noticing his face began to change of one of worry to one of excitement "Kate we're going to have a baby!" he said giving her a massive hug resting his hand on her abdomen, she placed her hands over his

"We're going to be a family again" he said kissing her cheek

"Are you sure it's not to fast I mean we didn't exactly plan this" kate said caressing his cheek

"Kate we didn't plan Melissa either and I know I wasnt there for you but this time I will be I promise" he said giving her a soft hug.

"When we get back to port I'll make you a appointment to get you checked out okay?" he said as Kate nodded in response.

Still not having processed that fact that she was Pregnant a second time and with Mike Flynn's baby something she had never imagined would happen again, at least Mike was with her this time. Kate prayed this patrol would be over quick so she could get home to her daughter and tell her the good news that she was going to be a big sister.

The 3 months having gone fast Hammersely was on her way home, kate having gotten a little bigger since the start of patrol lucky no one had noticed, mike having only let kate do light duties as he didnt want her or their unborn child getting hurt. Pulling into port Mike noticed Jewel and Melissa waiting at the docks he turned to kate and pointed towards the dock she smiled at him having seen Melissa and Jewel she went to her cabin to get ready to leave.

10 Minutes later Mike and Kate made their way to there daughter not noticing the crew was watching from a distence,

"Daddy!" she yelled running towards him the crew wondering when Mike had a kid

"Hey Jewel" kate said giving her friend a hug. Jewel having felt Kate's stomach when she hugged her

"Kate are you?"

"Yes!" kate answered

" We're going to tell Melissa tonight " kate said shushing her friend so Melissa didn't hear her. After having attacked her Dad with cuddles Melissa ran over to her Mum

"Hi Mummy" she said giving her a hug, "Hi Pumpkin" she said giving her a kiss on the head.

The crew also having witnessed this were confused, since when did the Boss and X have a child together?

Little did they know the Boss and X had another Child on the way.

How will they react when they tell them?


	10. Chapter 10

Mike took Melissa home with him while Kate went to her appointment to find out how far along she was and if the baby was ok.

**Naval Hospital**

Sitting down in the waiting room Kate waited impatiently for the doctor, she always hated doctors ever since she was little. She started thinking about what's going to happen with her and Mike's Career's, Will they get into trouble? they broke the Navy Regulations by being together.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the doctor arriving "Lieutenant Kate McGregor?"

kate rose out of her chair and walked towards the doctor she followed him into a small room, "I'm doctor Brown nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand "Now we'll get some bloods then just lie down on the bed for me" after he took her bloods kate layed down on the bed, she pulled her shirt up for him to do his check spreading cold gel on Kate's abdomen, she looked at the screen as an image appeared her little baby "Based on this and your blood results your about nine weeks Pregnant"

"WoW" said Kate eyes glued to the screen "Would you like a picture?" asked Dr Brown smiling "Yes please" kate said feeling quite emotional. Leaving the hospital and heading home Kate couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Arriving home Kate was confronted by a yelling match between Mike and Melissa, putting her stuff away she spoke

"What's going on?"

"Oh kate thank god" mike said hugging her "I've been trying to get her to do her homework but she started yelling at me and slamed her bedroom door" he said giving her a sad look

"I'll talk to her" kate said giving him a quick kiss while heading towards Melissa's room.

Mike prepared Dinner while Kate spoke to Melissa, 20 minutes later kate emerged "Everything ok?" mike asked rubbing her arms "Yeah it's just she struggles with her homework and I usually help her through so she understands it better" kate said sitting at the table "She's finishing up now she'll be out soon" leaning down in front of kate, mike put his hand on her lap "Sorry Kate I didn't know" he said leaning in kissing her softly pulling away Mike asked Kate how the appointment went

"It went great, I'm nine weeks Pregnant" she said pulling out a photo for Mike to see.

Mike looked up at Kate and then back again at the photo with tears in his eyes "Kate it's our little baby" he said smiling up at her, nodding her head she leant down and placed a kiss on his lips pulling away she noticed Melissa coming down the hallway she softly patted his arm as he got up he put the photo on the fridge smiling back at kate as he did so.

"Daddy why are you crying, I'm sorry" she said as she gave him a hug,

"It's ok Pumpkin, why don't you go sit at the table and get ready for dinner" mike said pointing next to kate

After dinner Kate grabbed Mike's hand in a comforting gesture getting ready to tell Melissa she was going to be a big Sister

"Sweetheart we need to tell you something" mike said squeezing kate's hand tighter

"Yes Daddy?" melissa asked as she looked up from her plate

"How would you feel about being a bug sister?" kate asked

"Are you having a baby Mummy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin we are" mike replied

Melissa screamed and ran over to her Mummy and gave her a massive hug placing her head on her Mum's tummy "Hi Baby I'm your big Sister" she said as kate ran her fingers through her hair looking at mike who was tearing up he mouthed 'I love you' to kate and she squeezed his hand.

Never had they both imagined they'd be here together as a family..


	11. Epilogue

7 months later Kate gave birth to a beautiful Baby Boy they named him 'Mathew Owen McGregor Flynn' he was born 2.5 kilograms(5.5 lb) Melissa was super excited to be a big sister and helped her parents with everything. Kate was super happy that this time Mike was there for the Pregnancy and the Birth of their son he wouldn't miss it for the world.

He was so proud of Kate and the little family they created

Six months after the birth of their son Mike and Kate got married in a small ceremony on board Hammersley as a way to say good bye as Mike would be starting his shore posting after the honeymoon and Kate leaving the Navy to become a full time Mum.

They lived happily ever after!

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction I know the ending isn't perfect but I was stuck on how to end it. I do hope that you liked it and continue to read other FF I have written****Lots of Love SarBear98BlueHeelersFan xx**


End file.
